1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a printer driver and a sheet parameter setting method for the printer driver and, more particularly, to a method for allowing a printer driver to newly use sheet parameter information adapted to a new media.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is software called a printer driver which is installed into a computer and converts data that is outputted by application software into a command train that can be interpreted by a printer.
In the case of performing color printing by a printer of an ink jet type, the printer driver needs to switch various parameters such as printing method, resolution, color processing table, and the like in accordance with media (type of paper) as a print target so that an optimum print result can be obtained. For this purpose, a parameter group depending on those media is installed in the printer driver, proper parameters are selected from it in accordance with the media selected by the user, and the printing is executed.
Since the parameter group to be used has previously been installed in the printer driver as mentioned above, in the case of adding a new media, the printer driver itself needs to be updated.